


Falling

by Gellsbells



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Harry pov, Maybe something more, Post Episode 1.11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellsbells/pseuds/Gellsbells
Summary: Based on the Promo for 1.12.Harry has decided to leave the Charmed ones, however he may just be leaving when one of them needs him the most.Macy discusses her darkness with Harry, which has him questioning his decision.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> So sad there is no new episode this week. :( But here's a little one shot on what I would like to maybe happen next episode.

Harry enters Macy’s room, he didn’t want to say goodbye. He knew it was selfish to save himself from the pain. However when Maggie and Mel had caught him leaving the note on the kitchen bench he had been left with little choice. He didn’t tell them why, instead assuring them that the Elders would send another in his place. One that would be able to stay focussed on the mission. But, before he could take his leave Maggie and Mel had insisted that he speak to Macy. A cryptic, ‘she has been through enough’ through Mel’s gritted teeth as she practically pushes him up the stairs. 

 

Macy is sitting on her bed, numerous papers surrounding her, letters mostly from a quick glance, but also some reports that he doesn’t have the knowledge to decipher. He raises his hand to knock on the frame when she looks up at him. 

 

“You were just going to leave?” Harry flinches at the tone in Macy’s voice. Of course, she would have heard the argument downstairs, how couldn’t she, he was almost certain the whole town had heard Mel’s scolding.  There is no anger there, not like he was expecting, like he feels he deserves. No, there is disappointment instead and it cuts all the more deeper.

 

“Macy,” he starts as he approaches her bed and she turns away from him, her attention back to the letter that she is holding in her hand. Her breath hitches and he feels the sting in his gut, knowing that he has hurt her, it tears him up inside. But he knows it’s for the best. While he feels like this he can’t protect her or her sisters. 

 

“Don’t, Harry,” she murmurs and as she turns around to face him again, composed, he can’t help but admire her strength, her ability to stay rational in the most irrational of circumstances. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he says knowing it’s not enough, and as he steps closer he can see there is a sadness behind her eyes that betrays her calm exterior and the red that rims her eyes, paired with the stains down her cheeks tells him she has been crying. 

 

And Macy Vaughn doesn’t cry. Not without good reason. 

 

“I died,” she says and for a moment he wonders if he has heard her correctly.

 

Death was permanent, it was what he had always been told, what he believed. Whitelighters came back, but not whole. The memories, the parts that created the people that they were, needed to be taken to even the balance. 

 

To bring back a witch, the cost would be high. 

 

Her face crumbles at the admission and the stutter of her breath has him at her side in an instant, the bed dipping as he sits next to her. She pushes the letter, crumpled from her tight grip, into his hand. She sits silent as he takes in it’s contents. They did it. They brought her back from death, something that she should be impossible. 

 

Her voice cracks, when she speaks again, “They brought me back and I can’t help feeling that, I came back wrong.” 

 

He can feel her breaking, and his arm is around her. He pulls her into his side and she rests against him, the letter falls, dropping to the floor. 

 

“Oh, Macy.” He doesn’t know what to say, how he could possibly make it better, despite the ache he feels to take away her pain.“You’re not. You could never-” The elders couldn’t know, if they did. They would want to even the balance. 

 

“I feel it Harry. There is something inside me, that, that no matter how hard I try to convince myself isn’t there, I can’t lie to myself anymore.” 

 

His hand rubs up and down her shoulder, the little voice at the back of his mind telling him this is too close. This contact breaks every rule in the book. But, he had broken so many of their rules by now another one doesn’t seem to matter. Perhaps Mel is rubbing off on him more than he would like to admit. 

 

“I'm tired Harry, tired of things being dangled in front of me, the things I've wanted for so long only to be taken away again. I thought when I learnt that Maggie was my full sister, that I could get it back. Somehow make up for that hole in my life where my family should have been.” 

 

Her body trembles against his, her breath coming in short gasps as she speaks. 

 

“Maybe I’m cursed and this is the price. I don’t deserve happiness because I’m not meant to be here.” 

 

“Macy, I have seen you time and time again, risk yourself, for others. To do the right thing.” He needs her to believe him. He has seen evil, true evil and Macy couldn’t-

 

“I feel it though Harry,” she places her hand over her chest, “here. This burning feeling and it’s getting stronger.”

 

He knows he can’t leave, not now. He promised them that he would help them, that he would guide them, he couldn’t go back on that, that wasn’t the man he was. 

 

If what Macy was saying was true, he needed to be there. He reminds himself that his son is alive, he knows that much and for now, that will need to be enough. The person he is now, the person he has always thought he was, wouldn’t abandon his post, not when his charge, his friend needs him the most. 

 

His hand brushes over hers, before he pulls it into his own, clasping it tight. 

 

“We are going to figure this out.” He bends his head down without even thinking, pressing his lips against the top of her head. She doesn’t flinch and he reminds himself of his place. 

 

Too close. 

 

He doesn’t want to lose her, doesn’t want her to lose the person that she is now. He knows how tempting it is to give into that darkness to let it consume you. He won’t let her go down that path. 

 

“I thought -” she starts, looking up at him, and he wants to tell her everything.   


 

“I’ll stay, at least until we know what’s going on,” he adds and she nods, her hand squeezing his. She takes a deep breath, and her breath ghosts over his chest, a tension leaving her body. 

 

“Thank you, Harry.”

 

He’ll tell her eventually, about his son, about the reason he will eventually need to leave, but for now, he is exactly where he needs to be. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
